


Rowing

by Fliggy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliggy/pseuds/Fliggy
Summary: Two quick poems about rowing.





	Rowing

**#1**

The tender thoughts we have in that moment are stripped bare

When that horn sounds and we see that flag fall

Together we strive against the oars

All our fears disappear in an instant

Instead we are consumed by a sudden clarity of purpose

We fire our legs, we brace our core

We grow tired, but instinct

Honed by hours and hours of intense preparation

Delivers us to that final stretch

Where the boat, fed by thoughts of victory

Surges forward across the surface, prowling

And like magic we pass between those orange buoys

The next moments are only exaltation

Celebration at our accomplishment

Relief and release

And the joy of victory

* * *

**#2**

Souls by the riverbed  
Grim and crimson channels we crossed.  
A portrait of seasons, the waves that turn-toss.  
We pushed splintered wood with our fingers of frost  
Now all we have left are the blisters, the loss


End file.
